The Deep
Born Kevin, The Deep, also known as the Lord of the Seven Seas is one of the main characters in the Amazon series The Boys. He is a superhero and a member of The Seven. The Deep can breathe underwater and communicate with sea creatures. And his handsome-as-hell good looks have made him Vought’s social media darling. But that’s pretty much all the company wants from him — because he’s The Seven’s token aquatic Superhero. But he knows he could be doing so much more than flashing his biceps on Instagram if only they’d let him... even though he’s secretly proud that his profile gets 4 million hits a day. ''The Boys'' Series Starlight's Assault The Deep initially believes himself to be a high ranking member of The Seven, remarking to Starlight that he is The Seven's #2. The Deep uses this to his advantage, blackmailing Starlight into oral sex with him, something she is strongly against at the time, yet agreed to do anyway. The Deep uses this to mock her after, however, on advice from Queen Maeve, Starlight is able to move past it and ignore him. When they are on a mission, The Deep mocks Starlight frequently, showing himself to be a superior member of The Seven and believing himself to be more valuable to The Seven. Sabbatical from The Seven After Starlight reveals that she was sexually assaulted at the Believe Expo, the public begins to suspect that her assailant was The Deep. Vought becomes worried that their stock will dive and they will gain negative publicity for this, leading to them forcing The Deep to publicly apologize to Starlight. As punishment, Vought sends The Deep to Sandusky on sabbatical from The Seven. The Deep finds this difficult initially, believing himself to be so much more than a small-town hero. He questions when he will return to the public spotlight, however is shocked to find out that Vought does not intend on him returning. In the comics In the comic series, the Deep is a lesser member of the Seven and is, therefore, neglected by Vought and seen as a lower priority. He does not seem to have any of the murderous tendencies of his counterparts, nor is he particularly sexually deviant, and is usually only concerned with the amount of money he makes. But he does have the ability to fly and has displayed superhuman strength and durability. He is the only surviving member along with Starlight. At the end of the comic he joins a new superhero group called True. His appearance differs from his TV version as, aside from being of African ethnicity in the Comic, he also wears a large diving helmet, which he never takes off due to "an ancient Atlantian curse". Powers and Abilities * Aquatic Telepathy: The Deep is able to psychically communicate and feel all forms of sea creatures, even having full conversations with them. *'Enhanced Strength:' The Deep possesses strength greater than that of normal human beings. *'Enhanced Durability:' The ability to withstand more damage than that of normal human beings without experiencing physical harm. He was able leap off a giant boat into the water and survive unscathed. *'Aquatic & Air Respiration:' The Deep possesses a hybrid set of human lungs and aquatic gills enabling him to not only breathe on land but also underwater for as long as he likes. His gills have proven to be a physical weakness if anything is shoved inside of them causing him great pain, which allowed a woman to sexually assault him when she stuck her fingers inside. *'Enhanced Swimming:' In the water, the Deep has shown to be quite fast. Gallery The-boys-35.jpg The-boys-10.jpg The-boys-8.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Seven Category:Season One Characters Category:Supers